Diplomacy Versus Daring Rescue
by youme2
Summary: While the clone wars rage through the galaxy, Commander Cody and Commander Gree are captured and held captive by Count Dooku. Dooku sent a ransom demand for the Commanders' release to the Jedi...


Hi everyone that is reading this! My Dad and I made this story together (so, some of the credit is his!). Enjoy!

Diplomacy Versus Daring Rescue

Introduction: While the clone wars rage through the galaxy, Commander Cody and Commander Gree are captured and held captive by Count Dooku. Dooku sent a ransom for the Commanders' release to the Jedi...

Luminara, Obi-Wan and all of the Jedi council watched the holographic image of Dooku. "Give the Separatist two Jedi and, we will release the two Commanders. If you do not do what I say..." Dooku pointed to the two Commanders with his hands and force-lighted them. "Or that is what will happen, Jedi!" The holoprojector flickered off.

Luminara: We need to mount a rescue immediately.

Obi-Wan: I think diplomacy would be a better approach.

Yoda: Using both methods, work it might. Should go together, both of you.

Luminara: As you wish, Master Yoda. I am ready.

Obi-Wan: But who will be ultimately in charge? (standing up from his chair)

Yoda: Luminara's turn, it is. Been in charge for many missions already, you have.

Mace: I don't understand why you send the two generals whose commanders were kidnapped.

Yoda: Known for the most needed strategies, they both are.

Obi-Wan: so, it has nothing do to with the fact that our commanders are kidnapped?

Yoda: Perceptive, you are.

Luminara: (looks at Obi-Wan then at Yoda) Master Yoda, Where was this message sent?

Yoda: Perceptive too, you are. Message sent from Tatooine, it was.

Obi-Wan: Tatooine, Master Yoda?

Yoda: Know Anakin was born there, I do.

Obi-Wan: We better not tell him about this, Anakin may get emotional.

Luminara: He is known to do that Master Yoda.

Yoda: Go then, both of you should.

Luminara: Master Kenobi, select your fastest ship and as many clones as it will carry, I will do the same and be space born in twenty minuets.

Obi-Wan: (Under his breath) I hate it when I'm not in charge.

(Scene charges to the two ships in hyperspace in Obi-Wan's ship)

Obi-Wan: (holoprojectored to Luminara) Luminara, my dear, have you a plan to rescue Commanders Cody and Gree?

Luminara: (holoprojectored to Obi-Wan) I have, but of course, I will what to improve it with your superior suggestions.

Clones: (Laughing very hard)

Obi-Wan: Good, because I believe that my superior diplomacy I can negotiate their release.

Luminara: Dooku loves an audience, and he will kill them just to watch us be horrified. So, diplomacy is the wrong plan. My plan is to mount a surprise attack and rescue them, Obi, dear.

Obi-Wan: Why did Master Yoda put us together? You know that two cooks spoils the broth.

Luminara: He didn't exactly, he put me in charge… of you. However, he also advised us to blend our approaches.

Obi-Wan: Right, so you should put my plan into yours.

Luminara: You will negotiate while I rescue. Let's split up while you arrange to negotiate with Dooku near the larger moon of Tatooine, which will draw away Dooku and his security guards and the battalion of droids he always has around him.

Obi-Wan: While you go in and rescue the two commanders.

(Scene changes to larger Tatooine moon and to two ships, Obi-Wan is in one and Dooku the other)

Obi-Wan: Aren't you brave for kidnapping two lower level commanders.

Dooku: it brought you here, did it not?

Obi-Wan: only because I want to opportunity to take you into custody.

Dooku: it is I who have your two commanders, not you who has me.

Obi-Wan: What are possible benefit do you believe you can extract for their release?

Dooku: You forgot you are dealing with a Sith Lord. I have done this hundreds of times. I want two Jedi. I told you that in my hologram.

Obi-Wan: Two lower level clone commanders for two Jedi? No one in the council took that seriously. That's why they sent me, more than adequate to put out this small brush fire.

Dooku: Then, you are surrendering to me for their release.

Obi-Wan: Who would trust a Sith Lord who betrayed his own Jedi code?

Dooku: Only the people who thought I was right. Quit wasting my time, Jedi!

Obi-Wan: It is my time, not yours, that I care about. You need to come up with a better trade than even one Jedi for those low level clone commanders. How about some lithium energy packets for your aging ship, or maybe a new food replicator for your poor diet? We have come a long way in energy storage and nutrition.

Dooku: (purple from his rage): How did you ever become known for diplomacy? All you know how to do is insult me and get me angry. I'll show you what I do when you waste my time. Magnaguards, kill Commander Gree!

Obi-Wan: Clones, attack Dooku, full fire! (both ships fire at each other)

Meanwhile, on the planet surface, Luminara is fully engaged in a rescue and has penetrated the air vents of the prison, locked and loaded with weapons on the magnaguard troops.. As she hears the command to kill Commander Gree, she opens fire and stops Dooku's execution of the brave clone commander.

Luminara: Master Kenobi, we have neutralized the magnaguards and rescued commanders Cody and Gree.

Dooku: Another time, Jedi Kenobi. Next time there will be no ransom, only death for the prisoners. (Dooku's ship jumps into hyperspace and is gone.)

Obi-Wan: Luminara, my dear, I guess my diplomacy saved the day.

Luminara: Your diplomacy of insults almost killed my commander and resulted in Dooku escaping, dear Obi-Wan. My timely rescue saved the day.

Obi-Wan: My diplomacy allowed you the time to mount a rescue.

Luminara: Yoda was right to place me in charge, dear master Kenobi.

Obi-Wan: As usual, you take the credit.

Luminara: Well, Yoda did place me in charge with full responsibility for the outcome.

Obi-Wan: Ah, yes. You are right. Yoda correctly combined our skills, and he knew that we'd be fine together, as my diplomacy can sub serve to your command better than your penchant for daring rescue could sub serve to mine.

Luminara: Once again, master Obi-Wan saves the day despite not being in charge. Congratulations, dear Jedi master.

Comment from Yoda after he read the report from the mission: (Translated for people who do not know how to understand Yoda) I think that Luminara and Obi-Wan worked vary well together, but I am worried about Luminara and Obi-Wan calling each other 'dear.' I did not think that Master Kenobi would insult Dooku. It was a big surprise, but effective. As a Jedi Master, I never knew that two Jedi could be so argumentative, But I suppose it worked out for the best. I like the plan on how they completed the mission.

The End.

Yes, my Dad came up with ALL the BIG words. My Daddy loves to use big words. I think so far, this is my favorite story. Ok, I'll go on, and on, and ON about this story so, that is all am going to say.

I'll see you next story,

youme2


End file.
